


I have scars too

by L_I_N_Z



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Future Fic, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, the wolves walking dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU Future the wolves have taken over Alexandria and all that's left is team family... And Aaron. Of course they have lost some of their people along the way, but when they are held captive in a building that belongs to the wolves, who would save the day but Beth Greene? Of course they all think she is dead. Watch them have many different trials as they try to re-build the group. And as Daryl and Beth try to finish off how they left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl hadn't ever felt this trapped. The wolves had outsmarted him and the rest of the group. They were all in a trap. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault. It was the same base to the trap him and Aaron had fell for. He also felt bad because everyone was there. Not just Maggie and michonne but everyone.  
Carl, Carol, Rick, Sasha, Judith, Mashone, Abraham, Tara, Rosita, Ugine, Aaron, Maggie. He hated the fact that Maggie was there she had lost so many lives, Her father, Beth, and just recently Glenn's. Maybe it would be easier for her this way. Maybe she wanted this. Everything was his fault. He knew it. He clinched his fists. Three of the wolves were holding him back, as one was beating Rick to the ground. There were so many of them. They didn't realize. Rick was passed out by now. He heard one of them shout "he's done! Move him." He watched as a few men moved ricks lip body to a corner of the room.  
"Now bring me the gay one." Shouted another.  
Daryl screamed as they dragged Aaron to the center of the room where Rick had just been beaten.  
He was soon beaten to the ground. Then it went one after the other, it was Mashone, then Abraham, and then him. When Daryl woke up he was on top of Ricks body, and Aaron's. He felt everyone else ontop of him. His head hurt a lot. He heard voices. And crying.   
It was Carl, Tara, and the crying was Judith.   
"What the hell?" He finally screeched out. He could only see out of one eye because of the angle he was in but he saw Carl's face looking at him within a second.  
"Tara! Daryl's awake! Help me get everyone off of him.   
He yelled. Daryl looked around a little better once he was standing up. They were in a cell, much like a prison. It probably was one. There was no possible way of escape.  
After about 20 minutes of talking about how there was no way they could escape because there were too many of the wolves everyone had woken up. We sat for about five minutes of silence before a wolf walked up to them.  
"Well, I hate to say goodbye so quickly, but we've gotta hit the rode, and our friends are quite hungry.   
"What?" Rick said angrily.  
The wolf just walked away.   
we found out who was hungry fast. They watched as a cell opened and about 25 walkers came out.  
"Shit." Abraham said.  
Daryl couldn't help but notice Terra and Rosita were holding hands. Carl, Michonne, and Rick were all holding hands too. Daryl couldn't help but feel sad. At the end of his life he had nobody to go out with.   
He looked at the walkers who were currently scratching at the bars. It wasn't as thick as prison bars. There were missing bars, and some were dislodged. He flinched. He hardly realized when he felt somebody lace there fingers around his. Until he looked up and saw Aaron standing shoulder to shoulder to him. He had fear in his eyes.   
"It's okay." He mouthed.  
Daryl didn't know what he meant at first. It was only when he felt the warm tears fall down his face he realized he was crying.   
A walker finally broke through the bars and got in. Panic filled his heart. This was it. He thought. The end of the line. He saw more walkers coming out of the cell and into theirs. He closed his eyes and squeezed Aaron's hand. Then he heard sonthin he hadn't heard in a long time.   
A voice so sweet, and so soft. Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me.  
He must be dead, and in heaven he thought. It wasn't possible. How in hell was he going to go to heaven. And all I've done for want of wit  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all.   
He opened his eyes and saw the walkers going away. Maggie smiled.   
"It's not possible." He said   
"It's just not possible." He ran fast. It was her! It was Beth. The singing continued. Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all. He followed the voice. The sweet, soft, beautiful voice.   
And then he saw her. Her blond hair, her blue eyes. Her beautiful face. The same face that he had dreamed about for the longest time, except it wasn't. She had a W shaped scar on her forehead and another round wound on the top of her head. He pulled the small girl into an embrace.   
"Hello mr Dixon." She said.  
"Beth, what have they done to you?" He asked. She just softly kissed him.   
He felt surprised and quickly pulled away.   
"I called the walkers back into their cell."she told him.  
"We're safe." She added.  
"Beth! I missed you so much." He said softly. He scooped the young girl into his arms.   
"There will be somebody who wants to see you."  
He told her.   
He carried her into the same cell that he was trapped in only minutes before. He looked at everyone else's expressions change from worried, to confused, to happy. Extremely happy. He looked at all of their smiling faces. Rick, carol, Michonne, Carl, Judith, Tara, Rosita, Ugine, Aaron, Abraham, he searched for Maggie.   
"Beth?!?"almost everyone said. With a few added "oh my god!" In the mix.   
Daryl just looked around the room. He could tell Beth was too.   
"Where the hell's Maggie?" He asked. Beth raised an eyebrow.  
"Daryl, Beth... I'm really sorry. There was a few walkers who were still here." We fought them off..." He said motioning to a pile of walkers Daryl had somehow missed when he was bringing back Beth. He must've been really excited.  
"Maggie, they toor her apart." He was starting to well up. Daryl looked into Rick's sad eyes. Then he looked down at the girl in his arms. She was crying softly.   
"You okay?" He asked her.  
She whipped away her tears.  
"We better get out of here." She jumped out of Daryl's arms. Beth didn't talk much as she lead the group through the narrow dark building. He wasn't too sure what it was.  
"What is this place?" Asked Rick.  
"Military camp, well what's left of one. They took care of this place. They booby trapped it. Luckily I know my way around.   
"How the hell did you become one of them anyway?" Asked Rick   
"It was when I was shot, i don't remember... Because I was asleep or somthin. I woke up. And when I woke up I was in the back of a car. I guess you had to leave me in Atlanta. Anyway, at first they were gonna kill me. But I showed them some of the stuff I could do, and they liked my singing." She paused as the went through a small passageway through the dark abandoned building.  
"And I became one of them. I knew you guys were still alive. I knew I would do whatever it takes to find you again." She looked directly at Daryl when she said that. He couldn't help but smile.   
"Yeah, but how did you survive?" Abraham asked.  
"No offense, but you were shot in the face."   
"I guess I just got lucky. Sometimes, not much... But sometimes people survive getting shot in the head, I guess I was lucky." She said.   
"What's the point of livin without faith." She added. She lead them to a door.   
"It's probably gonna be bright." She said before opening it. It was. Daryl didn't realize how dark it truly was going to be.   
They walked for a bit in silence.   
"Do you have a camp?" Beth asked.   
"Yeah... We did. The wolves took it." Daryl told her.   
"We need to just find a safe place to hold up tonight." Rick said patting Daryl on the shoulder. They walked until dark and set up a camp.   
"they left for Blacksburg, they should be back by tomorrow night." Beth said   
"they'll notice that the walkers are hungrier then usual, and then they'll realize I'm not there. They'll come lookin for us. We need to get out Virginia. Maybe go down the the Carolina's, go through Georgia... We shouldn't stay the night. We don't want them to catch up. They won't let any of us survive." She told them. Daryl looked up at her proud.   
"We did you get so grown up?" He asked.   
"When I stopped relying on people for protection." She looked down softly.   
"We'll need to find a truck."   
Abraham told them.   
It wasn't long before they found an RV.   
"I guess this will work." Abraham sighed. They drove for far too long before Beth headed to the small bedroom in the RV.   
Daryl was already in it resting. It had been a long day for him. He had killed two of the wolves and had gotten the shit beaten out of him. She snuggled up next to Daryl without saying anything. Daryl didn't realize how long they were standing there, just looking to each others eyes. He looked at his. He scanned her face. Her blue eyes, her soft lips, and the scars, all the scars. Her gunshot wound, the slices on her cheeks and four head, and of course the W shaped scar. He hated it. Her beautiful soft pure skin was marked forever.   
"Did it hurt?" He asked. She touched her four head.   
"I did whatever I could to find you again, Mr Dixon."   
He held her tighter.   
Daryl didn't even notice that Beth had shut the door on her way in. He looked at her lips, then back into her eyes. He slowly moved towards her, and hesitated before kissing her, long, tenderly, and sweetly.   
They kissed for a long time before he twisted until if her. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans. And she pulled off his shirt. She stopped right when she felt his back. He wasn't surprised. All the girls did it.   
"I didn't realize." She breathed.  
"Im sorry." He told him.   
"I have some too."


	2. The quiet road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the trip to South Carolina Beth and Rick talk about her time with the wolves

The trip was quiet. Beth rested on Daryl's chest. She couldn't sleep. Everyone else was sleeping like a baby.   
When she overheard the wolves talking about needing to find the archer, the daddy, and the female pirate she knew who they were talking about. Daryl, Rick, and Michonne. She couldn't help but smile when she heard it. She was worried, but she knew they could take care of themselves. The wolves told her that they would be back with dinner for the walkers, and if she wanted she could go too she would have to be in their van because they weren't waiting for her ass, but they would be back in a few days. She decided to stay. When she realized they were sending the walkers to get the group she knew she couldn't stop, but she knew she could distract the walkers. She didn't know what to do, not shout, she needed the group to know it was her. And that's when she started singing the parting glass. The same song she sang the first night at the prison. She was going to sing 'good' the song she sang with Daryl. But she thought it would mean more if all the group remembered. As the Walkers walked into the room she was in she escaped through another door and locked all the walkers inside. That was when she saw him. Mr Dixon was running to her as fast as he could. She wanted him to hold her, to kiss her. Well he did hold her, but she kissed him. She didn't think he minded too much. She was so happy to see him again. She was so happy to feel his warmth on her soft skin.   
As she was carried towards the group she couldn't help but let herself get excited. She was going to see Maggie again. Her sister. She smiled. Today was going to be good.   
She scammed everyone's faces. She didn't recognize a lot of them. She recognized Rick, Carl, carol, michonne, Judith, and Sasha, and that was it. She barely recognized another girl who had pigtails in her hair, but she didn't remember how.  
Where was Maggie?   
Where was her sister. When she looked at the pile of guts on the floor she knew.   
And when Rick told her she wasn't surprised. She barely even cried.   
-  
She watched Daryl sleep. He looked so peaceful. She looked down at her wrist. He old scar that she had given herself after the barn. It was stupid, she knew she had been stupid by cutting herself. She got it know.   
She finally unwrapped herself from Daryl's arms. She knew he wouldn't be up for a few more hours. She kissed him on the four head before walking out of the small room. She walked into the living room area of the moving trailer. The man she learned who's name was Abraham was driving, Carl, and the guy named Eugene where playing poker. Everyone else was just staring into space. Rick smiled at her.   
"Sleep well?" He asked weakly.   
"Yeah." She answered smiling.   
Rick handed her a sleeping Judith.  
"Here you go."   
She took the small child into her arms. She didn't realize how much she has missed Judith.  
"She missed you." Rick told her. Beth smiled weakly.   
"I missed her." She rubbed the top of Judith's head.   
Rick patted her on the shoulder.   
"He still sleepin?" Asked a man that Beth didn't properly know.  
"Yeah, sorry I'm not sure I know your name." She said  
"It's Aaron. And I'm glad, he needs the rest"   
"Out of all the people who got the shit beaten out of them, he got the most shit beaten out of him." Cut in Abraham.   
Rick told her to sit down   
"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." He said.   
"No, I do." She said.   
"So, who are they?" Rick asked.   
"They're monsters, terrible people." She paused.  
"They take anybody they find, they'll write a w on their heads." She motioned to hers.   
"It hurts. Then they will give you a choice, become one of them, or become walker lunch... I knew they were Bad.. And I know that's shouldn't have been with them. But they were people, and I knew you were still alive." Rick looked at the young girl. He realized how different she was. She wasn't the little girl who needed saving anymore.   
He couldn't help but feel terribly for her.   
"I'm so, so sorry! If I'd known you were still alive I wouldn't have ever left you, we wouldn't have."  
He looked down taking in a breath.  
"What happened?" She softly asked.  
"Maggie, she was screamin.. Just, it all happened so fast. There was a heard comin towards us. Daryl, he was holdin your body... It slowed him down. we had to get out fast. And then, we had to put you in the trunk of a car. We made sure you wouldn't be eaten. We had to get out. I'm sorry, Beth." He told her, he rubbed his eyes.   
"It's fine, were together now... We found each other." She told him. She hesitated before hugging him.  
-  
"Shit." Abraham breathed. Beth was about to ask why, but she didn't need to. The RV they were in halted.   
"What is it?" Michonne asked.  
"We're dead. We need to change the battery."   
He sighed. Daryl exited the room.   
"I got it." He said.  
"You need to rest." Aaron said touching his shoulder lightly.   
"Naw, Glenn taught me." Aaron still held him back. "Does anyone else know how to change a car battery?" He asked. Nobody answered   
"That's what I thought." He walked out of the RV. Beth quickly raced after him.  
"What happened to Glenn?" She asked.  
Rick swallowed.  
"He got shot, then, he got bit... He made it back to the camp, got to say bye to Maggie before he shot himself in the head.   
Beth cringed at the thought of this.   
"I wish I was there, to help Maggie." She stated.  
Daryl looked at her sadly before continuing his work.   
The RV started quickly.   
"Whoop!" Carl and a few others yelled   
"G'job, now go back to bed." Aaron said. They drove for a long time before Abraham stopped the RV.   
"Why did we stop?" asked Beth."  
"We've arrived." Abraham smiled.  
She got out of the RV to look at a neighborhood, and suburban and nice. A place she imagined people had lemonade stands in.  
"Seems like a nice place to hold up." Rick smiled. They ended up staying In a quite large white house with a steep driveway.  
There were only four walkers inside which they killed easily. They rested for the night. Michonne and a girl named Terra took watch that night because they both slept during the ride.  
Daryl and Beth decided to share a room. They tried to be discrete but nobody bought it, they just didn't realize.   
They didn't even have sex. They didn't need to. They just enjoyed each others company. Daryl held her close, like somebody was going to take her from him.   
"I missed you so much." She finally said after an hour of silence.  
"I missed you too." He said.  
He stared at her for a while before kissing her on the forehead


End file.
